Magical Water Plants of the Mediterranean
by nutella and a pencil
Summary: Hello budding Herbology students! It is I, Hadrian Whittle, the Author of Magical Water Plants of the Mediterranean. Flip through the pages and learn about the variety of plants in the wizarding world! I spent most of my life examining these plants and I know a great deal about them. So join me, and we will enter the world of magical Mediterranean plants! Please R&R!
1. An Author's note from Hadrian Whittle

**A/N: My friend's B-day's comin up, and she's a huge fan of HP (like me!), so I planned on making this book and drawing pics and everything. So I finished a few and was all like...well... I spent this much time on it, so I posted it on FF. **

**Disclaimer: I disclaim**

* * *

**MAGICAL WATER PLANTS OF THE MEDITERRANEAN**

**By: Hadrian Whittle**

TABLE OF CONTENTS

Author's note

Ambrosia

Blister Bush

Bloodroot

Brittlebrush

Broadleaf Jalap-Flower

Common Azolla

Devil's Nychtshade

Fairymoss

False Hellebore

False Snakeweed

Fellenwort

Fox's Bindweed

Foxglove

Giant Hogweed

Gillyweed

Golden Dewberry

Greater Snakeroot

Grecian Sumac

Lesser Snakeroot

Monkshood

Moonlace

Moonseed

Nightlock

Nosebleed Pepperwort

Pink Lamb's foot

Privet Bean

Scarlet Rocketcress

Skunkweed

Snow Rose

Submerged Thornroot

Swamp Gutweed

Thimbleberry

Tickleweed

True Colwort

Vanilla Wormwood

Water Drop-Wort

Water Ryegrass

White Baneberry

Yellow Fumewort

Zeodary

This is an unabridged guide to the fascinating plants of the Mediterranean. I have written journal entries, drawn diagrams and spent countless researching about these diverse plants. I have spent a great deal of my life examining the variety of plant life of the Mediterranean. According to a study by the Department of Wizarding Sites, the Mediterranean is one of the most magical places in Europe. In the time of Merlin, during the first Goblin war, the magicians protecting the young academy of Veneficus released an unprecedented amount of magic in this area. The magic influenced the plants of the region and they began to exhibit many fascinating properties. The magic affected each plant differently, and they developed new traits. They were extremely useful to the wizarding community and are used in useful potions like Veritaserum and the Draught of Living Death. In this book, you will learn about the diverse magical plants of the Mediterranean. Have fun learning!

~Hadrian Whittle

Order of Merlin, Third Class

* * *

**A/N: So, How'd ya like it? Anyways, I had planned on making the Author's name Aconite Cycamore...but on the HP wiki, it says that its actually Hadrian Whittle, so I went with that. That sounds better anyways, and the name I came up with was just a combination of some plant names! Please read and review! And i just made up Veneficu**


	2. Ambrosia

**A/N: Here's the next installment. The PJatO reference is pretty obvious in this one. There's a whole bunch of subtle hints and not so subtle ones too...**

* * *

_**Ambrosia**_

Ambrosia is a golden flower with spade-shaped leaves. The flowers have twelve petals, rather than the usual five to six. The petals are teardrop shaped. Nectar can be collected from the flower, and is clear with a gold glow. Ambrosia is a key ingredient in the_ Felix Felicis_ Potion. Its petals give the drought its characteristic gold colour. In small quantities it can heal any wound. The petals should be crushed and mixed with a tablespoon of water, and then swallowed in one sip. If more than the required dose is taken, then the victim experiences hallucinations and a burning sensation all over the body. Half-bloods have a higher resistance for Ambrosia, and can take a larger amount than pure-bloods. Muggle-born wizards cannot take the plant for fear of losing their mind. The Ambrosia nectar can also be used, and its effect is similar to the Ambrosia petals. It is said to taste like whatever is most comforting to you. I myself have never tried it for the locals say it can drive you insane with longing and desire. The root, which is black and gives off a purple glow, is extremely dangerous, and can sever one's soul from their body. Only dark wizards dare use it as the plant's root has an affinity for the dark. A weak or good wizard will not be able to use the root. Once the root is destroyed, it releases the souls captured. The weakness of the Ambrosia plant is that it can be destroyed by Greek fyre, an ancient magic known only to the pureblood family of the Ignatius.

* * *

**A/N: The chapter's kinda short cuz I only wanted to do one plant per chapter. I have them finished until Bristlebush...**

**ANYWAYS! REVIEW AND RECEIVE COOKIES!**


End file.
